It is common to inject brine or similar fluids into meat products for purposes of preservation and flavoring. Many machines have been devised which have a battery of reciprocal needles which are adapted to penetrate meat products and are adapted to inject fluid into the meat products through the needles. However, at times, the injected fluid does not pass into the meat in a uniform manner.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a meat injection machine that will enhance and facilitate the uniform migration of fluid as injected into a meat product.
A further object of this invention is to provide a meat injection machine that will vibrate the needles which penetrates the meat product to create an enlarged penetration hole wherein the fluid can surround the needle to facilitate its migration into the product.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.